


Harleen Quinzel

by asheykat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman AU, Batman where Joker doesn't exist, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat





	1. The beginning

Harley, originally, led a pretty ordinary life. Besides talking to the occasional, what she then called, wacko as part of her job she was pretty ordinary. Just a pretty blonde going about her day. But sooner or later all those visits to Arkham get to you. Talking to all those people who are still obsessed with the thrill of the crime, the adrenaline rush, the feeling they get when they get away with something especially when Batman is close on their heels. It makes a pretty young blonde realize just how boring her own life is. And then there was the incident. She didn't mean for it to get this bad, she didn't mean for this to happen. She made a few too many friends in the wrong sort of places. Before she knew it she had picked up drugs. Nothing too bad, she always told herself. It wasn't as if she was doing heroine or anything of the sort. Just the drugs that get passed about in a club. Vertigo, LSD, Ecstasy. She knew it was illegal but it gave her that thrill her patients were always talking about, and she thought perhaps it was all she needed. 

But then her brain ended up frying. She wasn't the same anymore, nothing seemed the same. And the more she talked to her patients the more they convinced her she was just like them. She had always been a little bit off in the first place but it didn't seem like that big of a deal to her. She started to come unglued bit by bit, until people started to become concerned with her. She didn't seem the same anymore. And eventually they put her in Arkham asylum with all the rest, cackling the entire time. Fortunately for Harley, she had made a few friends while on the job, and those friends helped to break her out and create the villain everyone knew so well. Harley Quinn.  
~~~~~~~  
Harley stretched her legs out, resting them on the desk in front of her. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at her boot clad feet, wiggling them for a moment before sighing. "Well boys, we've got all this money but no idea what to do with it! Can't even go out tah spend it! What good is it haven all this money if you can't even do somethin fun with it?" She rolls her head to look at the empty room around her. "Of course we could always try but the Bats always out and about even when you don't see him. Can't even buy drugs cause I worked so hard to get clean. Catwoman insisted..." She grumbled to the empty room and swung her feet off the table to stand, stretching and allowing her belly button to show from underneath of her red and black top. "You boys are no fun... Always given me the silent treatment."  
Her boots clack on the floor as she makes her way to the front room of her warehouse. She stopped in front of a doll, made to look like a Jester as she poked its nose. "Boop, hahaha. What do you think Mr. J? Spend a night out on the town?" She nodded solemnly as if she was being spoken too before lifting him up and setting him in her purse. She hit the button to the warehouse door, watching as it rolled up before making her way out. That is, if she hadn't of ran into the red head standing on the other side. Harley tilted her head, taking in the sight. The woman was barely wearing anything, not that Harley could honestly judge. It almost looked as if her clothes, what little of them there was, was made of leaves and she had what Harley assumed to be tattoos of vines weaving up the girls thighs. She made her gaze back to the woman's eyes and raises her eyebrows slightly. "Can I help ya?"  
The other woman sighed as if she didn't have the patience for this. "Catwoman told me to come find you. I need a little help with something. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me... I'm Ivy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley tilted her head slightly as she looked over the woman in front of her. Well, she was certainly interesting. "Okay puddin, what can I do for ya?" She got a toothy grin as she watched Ivy roll her eyes and grimace at the pet name. Ivy sighed and her shoulders seemed to droop.  
"I need someone to work with me. I need to break into the botanical gardens. I can hear the plants crying out in fear and pain every time I pass. They aren't being properly cared for and I cannot let it stand." Harley raised a quizzical eyebrow. She didn't realize that Catwoman took up acquaintances with hippy plant ladies. Although she should have guessed it would be something like this when she saw the outfit.  
"Okay, I'm not sure what ya need me for then. I'm not exactly the kind of person to be able to help plants. I have a bit of a black thumb." She gives a toothy grin and sticks her hands in her back pockets as she rocks on her heels.  
"I need you to help me distract batman so I can easily get in and out. Catwoman has already said she'd help but it'll be easier if we have three of us working on this. He can't be three places at once."   
Harley nodded, looking more and more excited the more Ivy spoke. "What about his sidekicks. He has two there's a chance he'll send them separate ways." Ivy made a face as though there was an obvious answer to this.  
"That's easy. Batman seems to have a thing for Catwoman. He won't want her getting injured so it's likely he'll go after her himself and send the sidekicks to us. The alternative is that he goes after you and sends the kids to Catwoman and I. If we plan this right he will see you as the biggest threat and so go after you himself. I can keep what I'm doing at the botanical gardens quiet, I've got a kiss that could kill." She gives a small wink before she continues talking. "I won't seem like nearly as much of a problem as you will if you kick up a big enough fuss. This won't be done tonight. I need you to agree and then the three of us need to meet up and plan out what we will do and how we will do this."  
Harley tilted her head to the side as she listened and thought about the offer in front of her.  
"And what's in it for me? Besides getting to mess with the Bats that is." Harley leaned in close to Ivy. "I don't work fa free ya know." Ivy gave a shit eating grin in return.  
"I already figured that much. I don't want anything other than to save the plants so anything you gather up thats treasure is yours for the keeping. That and I owe you a favor." Harley nodded her head solemnly, pretending to think on the matter before giving a grin.   
"Kay! Sign me up!"


End file.
